naruto the golden fang of Konoha
by TitansOfWar
Summary: Naruto is born on the same day but is Kakashi and Rins son not Minatos and kushinas minato decides to seal kyubbi into naruto instead of his daughter so his child would not suffer the affects of being a jinchuriki his two familliars are Byakko and Fenrr
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys we are the Titans of war brothers in all but blood I am Typhon and he is Cerberus and this is our wicked new account anyway we will be putting stories up and like a lot of authors have said before if you don't like don't read it and if you leave a flaming review we will sick Orthrus on you anyway this is the story the Golden fang of Konoha**

"Normal speech"

"**Demon/summon/kyubbified naruto/ Kami's/and us"**

"_human thought"_

"_**Demon/Kami so on and so on thought"**_

It was a very dark evening and all was well even with the huge ass 9-tailed fox.

Wait what the hell oh yeah I forgot it was a bad day to be in Konoha because the Kyubbi was Attacking the village. "Hold the beast back until the Yondaime arrives and kills it" a ninja who has no importance at all said.

In the Hospital 2 women were giving birth one was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze She had just barely given birth to a baby girl who's name was Mai Uzumaki Namikaze. In the next room 2 anbu members Ryu-aka Rin inuzuka Hatake and Inu-aka Kakashi Hatake son of the white fang. Rin had just given birth to a baby boy who they named Naruto Inuzuka looked just like his father except for the purple markings that his mom had,on his face,his hair was also the same gravity defying type that his dad had but his hair was yellow.

"Kakashi-kun look at our son he is as handsome as you".

"I know Rin-chan he is a chip off the old block with both of us except the yellow hair that was weird."

"I know Kakashi-kun but he is our son and he will be a looker just like his dad when he grows up,he will most likely have a fan club like you did back in our genin chunin jounin and even in anbu right now you still have a fan club." Just then the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze came in to the room and asked if he could see his students child Rin nodded thinking he just wanted to say hello to his adopted grandchild since Kakashi was like a son to him after Kakashi handed little Naruto over to Minato, Minato said he was sorry for this and knocked out Kakashi and Rin and took Naruto to seal the Kyubbi into this child because he was to selfish and did not want to damn his own daughter to a life of hell in this village and have her own mother hate her if she did survive the stress she was going through right now.

"Here comes Yondaime-sama" non important ninja number 2 said it all happened so fast first they all see Gama-bunta land next to Kyubbi the Hokage starts a long sequence of hand seals a bright flash of light Gama-bunta disappearing and Yondaime-sama falling to the ground. A few seconds after the Hokage hit the ground He was kicked in the face by a very pissed off Kakashi who said "I thought of you as a father and you damn Rin and my child to the life of a Jinchuriki If you were not dying I would kill you right now myself you bastard".

"Kakashi you don't understand I had to do it I knew you and Rin would take care of your child but I was afraid that since this Jutsu kills the user I would leave Kushina alone and she would hate our daughter for being a jinchuriki and leave her here to be raped and violated you would not want that would you"

"so you took the chance of us hating our own son because you were afraid of how your wife would react to your daughter becoming a jinchuriki you are a bastard and should rot in the Shinigamis stomach I wish that I would have never thought of you as my father figure goodbye asshole enjoy the Shinigamis stomach."

Finally Minato's shocked eyes closed into his forever snarled before lowering his mask,and spat on the body,"Bastard!"

Kakashi squatted down,and picked the baby Naruto off of Minato's body."Hey there...shhh...It's okay,don't cry...there you go...let's get back to your mother."

Kakashi barely got back to the hospital when a doctor came out of his wife's room saying something about a Golden wolf cub with a color that said Fenrir and a white tiger cub with a collar that said Byakko of the west. He was shocked to see that two very powerful beings decided to make themselves cubs he would most likely find out why later but first he went to see his wife and mother of his child.

"Hey Rin-chan that bastard is dead he used a jutsu that killed him anyway I spit on him and stuff and pissed on him before leaving and calling him a bastard for what he did to our son" "good Kakashi-kun I hate him just as much as the village will most likely hate our son for being a jinchuriki but we can always raise him and make sure nothing happens to him unless the damn council tells us to go on missions but I won't let that happen"

Later that night the newly reinstated Third hokage told everyone in the village the story about naruto only saying that it was Kakashi's and Rin's child they all started screaming for the babies head and death and also someone said they should let it live but torture it until it dies a very painful death others immediatly started agreeing with the person but the Hokage would have none of that and had it made an S ranked secret to the village punishable by death if broken

thus was the end of the first day of Naruto Inuzuka Hattake

**End chapter**


	2. flashback and a contract

**Hey guys this is the Titans of war Typhon and Cerberus here to give you another chapter of the golden fang of Konoha**

**Also the Harem so far is Hana inuzuka, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Fem. Haku we need 1 more girl vote for who you want just remember can't be a milf and also can't be sakura or tsunade because she is way to old even if she has that genjutsu up so without further ado chapter 2**

It has been 16 years since Naruto Inuzuka Hatake was born and Kakashi started Hating the Yondaime with his wife Rin. It has been a rough life for all of them with mobs trying to break into their home to either kill their son or turn him into a weapon but every time they failed because when they went into the house they were either killed by a chidori from Kakashi or

mauled to death by a huge cat with black ears had holes and scars on them and he had a collar on his neck that said Eclipse. The third year of Naruto's life took an unexpected turn because Fenrir and

Byakko told Kakashi and Rin that they would be putting Naruto into a dome like egg to speed up his growth and unlock the potential in his bloodline,so he could be strong enough to handle a group of people and a man that has been hiding in the shadows. They had told them that Naruto would be in the dome for 13 years Hyperbolic time but only 3 days regular time, and that

when he came out he would still be the same age he was but would grow to what his body was in the chamber at the age of 16. Kakashi thought back to the day when He first saw Fenrir and Byakko

**Flashback**

"**Hello we are here as your sons animal partners young should tell you that a couple hundred years ago before your bloodline only became white chakra which,is holy chakra by the way,your ancestors could have animal were wolves but not just any wolves these were the golden wolves,my brothers sisters and children but I am the very last one,because some **

**bastard found the nesting grounds while I was out hunting and destroyed them all,including my pregnant would have been our 3 litter of cubs but this man destroyed them all.I was on my way back when I saw him,it was a man named Madara Uchiha.**

**"We are training your son to take this guy down since he unlocked a stage that grants him immortality as long as he is not hit by holy chakra nothing can kill him,except holy we are going to train you in the arts of your ancestors bloodline Angel fusion, which by the way lets you have me the great fenrir last of the holy wolves as your partner and because of your moms bloodline you get to have him have Byakko of the west as your partner also." **

**"There is also something else we need to tell reason your bloodline allows you to have holy beasts as ourselves is because the Kyubbi is sealed in you and he amplified the power of your bloodlines"**

"Wow so the Kyubbi did this for me that rocks"

"Yes it does son yes it does" Kakashi said with a different book than Icha icha since his wife hated those books and he got rid of them for her.

**Flash back end**

Naruto now stood at 6'8 only 2 inches taller than his father and was muscled from head to toe in the sacred weapons of the holy wolves,and the Majestic the wolves he had a Zanbatou that looked like it was made of shined with golden energy in the middle and had what looked like wolf teeth all over the blade making it look like a saw but the special thing about this

sword is that if you add chakra to it it starts spinning the teeth making it like a chain saw, for the Majestic tigers he had holy claws made from a metal only found in the tigers den in had designs of

Byakko's head biting down on the knuckles. His clothes were made of a fine material that let him become invisible whenever he added chakra to also to his chakra away from being detected for scouting and assassination purposes.

He wore steel toed boots and had a tattoo of a claw mark on his back and a bite mark on his chest was visible meaning he had been bitten by a wolf. Naruto had also gotten a very rare contract from got the saber tooth tiger/humanoid tiger contract he signed it and there were 2 bosses that popped out the first looked like an ancient saber tooth with dinosaur like

features had white fur and what looked like metal armor encasing most of his body (look up dinotigermon from digimon) his name was death streak the humanoid tiger was covered in flames with a mostly red armor with some silver in it blue pants a saber tooth tigers head and a red horn on top of the head his name was Magma flash (Look up marsmon also from digimon)

Long story short they agreed to let him be there summoner as long as he stayed on the path of good. Anyway today was the first day Naruto would meet his teammates and his first girlfriend Hana Inuzuka is her name and she was going to be Naruto's teammate. (Oh did we forget to mention he is the same age as Hana, Kurenai, anko, Yugao and Haku we are making

them younger to be on his team and his girls) Naruto went to the academy and sat down waiting for the teams to be announced not noticing a certain red headed girl staring at him with a huge blush on her face

**Cliff hanger end of chap sorry could not resist anyway tell us what you think review and no flames Ja ne for now**


End file.
